Cigarettes, cigars and pipes are popular smoking articles that employ tobacco in various forms. For example, a traditional type of cigarette has a substantially cylindrical rod-shaped structure and includes a charge, roll or column of smokable material, such as shredded tobacco (e.g., in cut filler form), surrounded by a paper wrapper, thereby forming a so-called “smokable rod”, “tobacco rod” or “cigarette rod.” Tobacco also may be enjoyed in a so-called smokeless form. Particularly popular smokeless tobacco products are employed by inserting some form of processed tobacco or tobacco-containing formulation into the mouth of the user. See for example, the types of representative smokeless tobacco products, as well as the various smokeless tobacco formulations, ingredients and processing methodologies, referenced in the background art set forth in U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2011/0303511 to Brinkley et al. and 2013/0206150 to Duggins et al.; which are incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable to provide an enjoyable form of a tobacco product, such as a smokeless tobacco product, and to provide processes for preparing tobacco-containing compositions suitable for use in smokeless tobacco products.